particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Karav Dynasty
The Karav Dynasty is one of the ruling families in Beluzia. They go by the surname "DeKarav" but in all other references, only use the term "Karav", even in a plural sense. They were first in Bailon, but they moved to Iker Ado, where they established a base of political support. Regional Control There are 6 counties in the Union. Maddog's legislature consists of civilians instead of aristocrats. This table was last updated in August 3467. ---- Leaders *Kristov I & Zahra I *Kristov II & Celeste I *Kristov III & Viktoria I *Kristov IV History The Karav Dynasty was formed by immigrants in Beluzia, who demanded more recognition of the problems faced by the marginalised. They first gained popularity in Bailon as the Beluz Liberal Socialist Party. Bailon has been known for its concentration of Gao-Showa immigrants in Beluzia. Another famous wave of immigrants came from Sekowo, as the Takanashi Clan. They gained ethnic support from the Bailonese people. The "Karav" immigrants were exiles from the Xinpusen family, refugees from Majatra, and just a few middle class men from Egelion and Kalistan who all had Leftist views. They lived together in a camp, and eventually, a family was born. Xinpusen Kelisituofu had a son named Xavier. Xavier's mother's sister had a son called Kristov. He entered Beluz politics in 3270, when he was 15. When Kristov was 9, his father had used his name to run for presidency, but he failed. In the mid 3280s, Kristov was popular in Beluz politics. He had already transformed Beluzia into a Liberal Socialist Republic. He was one of the youngest presidents, taking advantage of Beluzia's low adult age. He, along with his friend Tackoppe, staged a coup and turned Beluzia into a dynastic aristocracy, where noble families would compete for power instead of parties. He named the capital city in honour of the partnership with Tackoppe. He and his sister, Sarita Gauri, managed to gain widespread support in Beluzia, keeping the Karav family at the forefront of Beluzian politics. He moved from Bailon to Iker Ado, and established the city of Karavshire. Iker Ado The Karav Dynasty's dominance in Iker Ado is something that was notable about it. Even before the Aristocratic era, the Karavs were popular politicians, being the face of the Liberal Socialist Party in the Nationalist era and the Socialist era. They controlled Iker Ado for over 4 consecutive decades (3276 - 3319). Kristov II was assassinated in 3351. His wife, Celeste, remained Countess-General for a few months, before handing control of the county to the Barbossas while Kristov III was invading Gaduridos. ---- Conspiracies & Conflicts Skyhook Affair Shortly after Kristov II's marriage, opponents of the Karav Dynasty staged a coup and used election fraud to increase their control over Beluzia's political affairs. As soon as order was restored, the Karavs and their Royalist allies clamped down on the Blue Coalition forces, even staging a plane crash and reporting a UFO sighting as an excuse to lock down Stantonshire and conduct "military exercises" that the media networks weren't allowed to broadcast. Though the Karavs were in charge of almost everything going on, they blamed the Stantons for "failing to protect the citizens of Stantonshire" who were not supposed to be allowed near the "crash" site. Messages exchanged with the government of Rutania sparked conspiracy around the "Skyhook Affair" as it was called. Banking Competition For some reason, many assume KFS-related operations are part of a giant banking conspiracy to "steal" the importance of the Bank of Lodamun. The Karavs reject such claims. Adamsonite Conflict Kristov II was assassinated in 3351. Blaming the Adamsonite Kingdom, Viktor Kozlov persuaded Kristov III to invade Gaduridos and overthrow the Adamson family to liberate the people. The young Karav was armed and given troops for his mission. Northern Secession Beluzia's 2 Northern counties, Negunia and Bailon, declared secession from the Sovereign Union. Kristov III recognised the independence of North Beluzia, but military conflict resulted from the excess freedoms given to the North Beluz government. Kristov III had fallen ill in 3386, and recovered in 3387. His first public appearance was to be made after a meeting with Malivian military officials, but he was killed by a man who attended that meeting. Shortly after, his mother and wife were killed by a car bomb. His sons had split up after the incidents; Kristov IV ascended the throne and Tackoppe II went missing. Army Like other noble families in Beluzia, the Karavs have their own private military. Beluz laws have no restriction on what the paramilitaries can do outside of Beluzia, however the Beluz military can engage paramilitary groups if the paramilitary groups attack civilians; nobles don't count as civilians, and are expected to have their own paramilitaries to defend them. As of June 3387, the ADK had approximately 93,200 troops. Category:Beluzia Category:Nobility Category:Political parties in Beluzia Category:Karav